Redneck Bella
by GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTiva
Summary: Bella gets into country music. What does Edward think? Song used for insparation is Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson. Rated T for song lyics. Author formaly known as mysterygirl97.


**Song: Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson  
>Story: Twilight by Stephine Myer<strong>

**I own nothing but I wish I did. And I am now taking song requests for Twilight, Percy Jackson and Nine Lives of Chloe King. Please leave requests in a review. I will only take thirty songs per review though. I perfer country music, but pop is also good for songfics. Anyway, on with the show!**

Bella POV:

Ugh. I was frusterated. I had tried every radio station in Forks, and I couldn't find anything that played country music.

Now I know what you're thinking, "Bella Swan likes country music!" Yes it's true. I do like country music. And I blame two people for it; Phil and Gretchen Wilson. And maybe even my mom.

It had been about a month ago. My step-father was going on an away game trip to in Minneapolis, Minnesota with my mom, so she called to see if I wanted to go with them. Edward was out hunting with his brothers, and wouldn't be back for about a week, so I said that I would go.

The radio in the car that we had rented there was terrible and only got one station; K102. **( My ULTIMATE FAVORITE RADIO STATION! I listen to it all the time. To those of you who live in Minneapolis I suggest that you listen to it.)** I turned on the station once and was hooked.

So now, here I was sitting in my room, flipping through the raido station on my crappy stero, hoping that one of them might play country music. Suddenly I heard it. I stopped fiddling with the dial. Yes, I found it. A country music station.

I closed my eyes and smiled as I listened to the music, making mental side comments every now and then.

_Well I ain't never,  
><em>_Been the Barbie Doll type,_

I smirked at that one. Alice has tried to use me as her life sized Bella Barbie Doll so many times, that I lost count. I totally hated it.

_No I can't swig that sweet champange,  
><em>_I'd rather drink beer all night,  
><em>_In a taveren,  
><em>_Or in a honkey tonk,  
><em>_Or on a four wheel drive tail gate,  
><em>_I've got posters on my wall of Skinner, Kid and Straight._

That made me smile. After coming home from Minnesota, I went to the mall in Seattle, and bought a few posters of country stars. I still had them but they weren't on my walls yet. They were still under my bed.

_Some people look down on me,  
><em>_But I don't give a rip,  
><em>_I stand bare-footed on my own front porch,  
><em>_With a baby on my hip,_

That made me think of Reene. People tended to look down on her after she got married right out of high school and when I was born. She didn't care though. Sometimes, on the rare sunny days in Forks she would walk outside with me and just enjoy the nice weather.

_I'm a redneck woman,  
><em>_I ain't no high class broad,  
><em>_I'm just a product of my rasing and I say 'Hey ya'll,' and' Yee-haw,'  
><em>_And I keep my Christmas lights on,  
><em>_On my front porch all year long,  
><em>_And I know all the words to every Charlie Daneils song,  
><em>_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country,  
><em>_Let me get a big 'Hell yeah,' from the redneck girls like me,  
><em>_Hell yeah,  
><em>_Hell yeah,  
><em>_Victoria's Secret,  
><em>_Well their stuff's real nice,  
><em>_Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a Walmart shelf half price,_

Well, Walmart did carry the same things as Victoria's Secret, but they sold it way cheeper.

_And still look sexy,  
><em>_Just as sexy,  
><em>_As those models on TV,_

That made me blush. Edward said the same thing, every chance he got.

_No I don't need no designer tag,  
><em>_To make my man want me,_

I never needed a designer tag. Edward said that he loved me just the way that I was.

_You may think I'm trashy,  
><em>_A little too hardcore,  
><em>_But in my neck of the woods,  
><em>_I'm just the girl nextdoor,  
><em>_I'm a redneck woman,  
><em>_I ain't no high class broad,  
><em>_I'm just a product of my raising and I say, 'Hey ya'll,' and 'Yee-haw,'  
><em>_And I keep my Christmas lights on,  
><em>_On my front porch all year long,  
><em>_And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song,  
><em>_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country,  
><em>_Let me get a big, 'Hell yeah,' from the redneck girls like me,  
><em>_Hell yeah,  
><em>_Hell yeah,  
><em>_I'm a redneck woman,  
><em>_I ain't no high class broad,  
><em>_I'm just a product of my raising and I say, 'Hey ya'll,' and 'Yee-haw,'  
><em>_And I keep my Christmas lights on,  
><em>_On my front porch all year long,  
><em>_And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song,  
><em>_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country,  
><em>_Let me get a big, 'Hell yeah,' fromt the redneck girls like me,  
><em>_Hell yeah,  
><em>_Hell yeah,  
><em>_Hell yeah,  
><em>_Hell yeah,  
><em>_I said hell yeah!_

After the song was over, I opened my eyes and gasped. There was Edward, sitting in my rocking chair.

He smirked at me. "I didn't know that you like country music."

I looked down, blushing. "I just go into it."

"When?"

"You remember the week when you went hunting, and I went to Minnesota with Phil and Reene?" He nodded. "Then."

"I see. And judging from the look on your face," he said, "I'm guessing that you were thinking while lisnting. May I ask what about?"

"Just the lyrics. How they some of them sorta fit some different parts of my life," was my response.

"And how is that?" he asked. His face was filled with complete curriosity.

I motioned for him to come sit with me on the bed, and told him what I had been thinking while I was lisnting to the music. I was sorta embarresed when I told him about the posters, and the part about Victoria's Secret, but he just smiled at me.

When I was done, he said, "Well, I don't know about the rest of the song, but you deffiently don't need a designer tag to make me love you." And with that, he pulled me into a passionate kiss, that left both of us gasping for breath, even though he didn't need to breath.


End file.
